


The Moon Between Us

by themoonbetweenus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonbetweenus/pseuds/themoonbetweenus
Summary: Just a whole load of fluff, basically a slow build fic. I have a few ways that this is going to go, but have no idea how often I will be posting. :)





	1. Red Dragonhide Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit was made from this work.

Harry ambled down to The Burrow’s kitchen in a half tired and half hungover haze. He approached the stove and turned it on with a wave, the kettle was already on it as Molly always left them water in it for tea. He let it go along at its own pace to heat up rather than speeding it along with a charm. 

Absentmindedly, he summoned a mug and tea leaves to make himself a strong brew while he thought of the night before. The only reason he caught them before they crashed to the floor was because of the years of Quidditch games and past forever of battle instincts.

Last. Night. So much loud music, exposed skin, blatant groping in the middle of the dancefloor and sweet stolen kisses. Merlin, the kisses. His eyes glazed over just at the thought of the desperation, the hunger, the thirst of them. 

Ginny, Ron and himself had recently taken to going to Muggle nightclubs with fake I.D. cards that they had easily procured, also known as duplicating a wayward muggle’s one and then tinkering it with it to get their own faces and fake details onto them. The clubs would be anywhere in Muggle London, they apparated there just to get away from it all, to be somewhere they wouldn’t be recognised, feared and respected in ways that people their age shouldn’t be. They went to places where they truly felt their own age again. But the innocence of being teenagers was something that they had all lost and would never get back.

The whistle of the kettle broke Harry’s trance and he fumbled around for a towel to hold the hot handle. As he did, he heard someone come down the stairs and turn into the kitchen. He didn’t need to look back to recognise the heavy footfalls that he’d heard almost everyday for years on end. 

“Morning Ron, want a cuppa?” He offered, waving the kettle up in the air as he did so. Ron grunted and flapped a hand, which he took as confirmation and summoned another mug and started to make the teas.

“Mate, we are never going to that place ever again. Besides if ‘Mione found out that we went to a club like that, she’ll have me castrated faster than I can blink!” Ron mumbled while he noisily shuffled to a chair. He planted himself on said chair at the large kitchen table, reached over to get a blanket from the nearby armchair and wrapped himself in it, giving off the impression of a distinctly ruffled kneazle. 

Well it’s what Harry thought anyway, so he decided to voice it, “You look like a kneazle, Ron.” He quipped as he put his tea down in front of him.   
Ron just glared at him and momentarily his hands abandoned his cocoon to flip off the green-eyed offender. “Also, Hermione’s too busy looking for those spells to be running after you at every given moment. Don’t worry, she’ll never find out.” Harry finished with a grin. Well not unless Ginny tells her, mused Harry, but Ron didn’t need to know that. 

“Harry, you forgot the sugar!” Whined Ron, as he took a careful first sip of the tea. Harry took this as a chance to flip him off in revenge and levitated the bowl over. “Show off,” Ron muttered darkly, as he spooned obscene amounts of sugar into his tea, “couldn’t you just keep your wand around when you’re in the company of us lesser beings?” He said and then hummed happily after taking a sip of his sugar-with-a-side-of-tea. 

Harry looked down at his hand and only just realised that he had been without a wand all morning. He sighed and ran it through his hair and used his other one to drink his bitter morning brew.

It had been like this for a while now, Harry would find himself doing simple spells and incantations without using a wand and more often than not, they would be non-verbal. He would just think them and sort of wave a hand in the way you would do with a wand, thinking that he had his wand in his hand, and his magic would take care of the rest. It’s not like he did it on purpose, it has just started to happen after he had championed the Elder Wand, two months previously.

On the rare occasion when he would find himself alone, he would try spells that he had learnt over the years just to test his limits. So far, he had perfected all simple spells up to about the fourth year, and his current obsession had been practicing a Patronus Charm. It was only wisps and the occasional shield if he tried extremely hard, but he thought that he had seen a flicker of a stag the last time.

Of course Ron and Hermione were in the dark about the secret practices, they didn’t know about this yet, he could do with a year of them not worrying or being anxious all the time. He would tell them when the time was right, he reasoned with himself. 

“Are You, Gin and Me the only ones at home?” Ron enquired, Harry pulled himself back from his thoughts, “I think so, let me check by the door.” 

When the war had ended, almost two months prior, Molly Weasley had gotten Arthur to change the family clock, adding Harry and Hermione’s own hands and taking Fred’s one off as no one could bear to his hand moving around and around with no certain place for stopping. George had taken it and fashioned it into a closed locket which he wore all the time.

Harry read the clock and dictated it back to Ron, “Arthur, Bill and Percy are at work. Molly’s at school, I’m guessing that means Hogwarts for reparations,” he glanced back at Ron to confirm, who just jerked his head in agreement, “Hermione's at the Ministry and that leaves yourself, Gin, George and Me at home.” Harry finished. 

Harry noticed that Ron brightened at the mention of George’s name, he had become closer to the twin after they had lost Fred. Of course it hadn’t happened overnight.   
George had been lost and a mess without Fred and had promptly shut himself off in their old room in the Burrow, grieving on his own while the rest of his family had started to sink into a depressed stupor.   
He would send owls to his assistant daily for the day to day running of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes and wouldn’t even come out for meals. Molly would just send a plate upstairs and there would be an extra plate to wash up after dinner. 

This had carried on for about a month and half until one day at breakfast, George came into the kitchen, looking happier than all who were present combined and had shocked them all. So much so that Percy, who had taken to eating breakfast and dinner with his family, dropped his cereal in Ron’s tea and Ron had been so stunned that he didn’t even notice.

“Well if you’re quite done gaping like a school of river trout.” George had said “I have come to realise, in my extended alone time, that this depressed mass that we have become is exactly what Freddie wouldn’t have wanted us to do.”   
He had exclaimed while waving his hands around to gesture at the general atmosphere, “rather he would want us to celebrate his life and count our blessings and maybe even go and let off a few dozen rounds of fireworks at Harry’s tremendous victory.” Everyone had turned to Harry, who had been gaping like a trout with the rest of the family, and he had started to feel his cheeks heat up. 

“What I just want to say is that, we can’t go on like this,” continued George in a softer but firmer tone, “we can’t let what happened completely stop our lives. I wouldn’t want this if it had been me instead of him. I like to think I knew him enough to know he wouldn’t have wanted this either.” 

Arthur had gotten out of his seat then and turned to hug his son, Molly wasn’t far behind and Ginny,Percy, Charlie and Ron had joined in the mix too. 

Harry and Hermione had sat at the table, holding each other's hand. Hermione had looked at Harry with a soft smile that he knew that meant to tell him that things were getting better.

“So do you two need a cordial invitation or something?” George had said over the heads of his family, Hermione and Harry had just laughed and were engulfed in limbs and red hair and freckles just moments after and it was the happiest moment that the Weasley’s had had in a long time.

After that, things had certainly taken a turn for the better, they all missed Fred dearly, but as George had said, they all would always remember him with a fond smile on their faces.   
George had started going back to the shop everyday, but he had sold his flat and started to lived at home again. 

Percy lived in London, with a new job as secondary secretary to the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was at the Burrow a lot more now, and his relationship with Arthur had improved considerably, better than when he had been younger. 

Bill’s profession as a curse breaker had acquired him a job at the Ministry and he and Fleur would come to the Burrow every weekend for a family dinner. 

Charlie had moved back to Romania after George had had his epiphany, up until then he had just been helping the reparations a Hogwarts with Molly. 

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron had all tried to help with the repairs but both Molly and Headmistress McGonagall, as she was now, had outright disagreed, telling them that they had done more than enough and reminded them that were just children. 

Hermione had continued to research on how to bring her parents memory back fully, she had gone and brought them back from Australia almost immediately after the War, but unfortunately hadn’t been able to reinstate their memories completely. They remembered the most basic details, including that Hermione was a witch, but the damage had been extensive. 

She had talked to the best mind healers and now spent most of her time either deep in the bowels of the St Bernards Magical Medical Research Institute’s library or at home with her parents, talking to them about anything and everything.

“HARRY!”  
Harry jumped a mile and turned around and sheepishly looked at Ron, who was observing him with an inquisitive look on his face. 

“You okay mate? You were out for a while,” he inquired. 

“Just thinking, nothing too serious.” Harry replied, moving from the door to pick up his tea and finish it before it cooled completely.

“Well, I was saying that since the four of us are at home, we could play two a side Quidditch!” Ron chimed as he downed the last of hs sugary tea. 

Harry was about to open his mouth and reply affirmatively, but before he could do so, Ginny, who had just wandered down the rickety staircase, struck in, “Ron, you know Mum wants us to fix the shed, she’ll have kittens if it's not done before the end of the week.” 

Harry was about to interject, but she continued, “Harry, she told me that you were going to see Teddy, so don’t worry,” He smirked at a scowling Ron at that, “and she also said that I was in no way allowed to let you ride that death trap you call a motorcycle.” Ron had his moment to smirk back at a scowling Harry. 

“But Gin, you know that I can ride it perfectly! Besides it’s a lot safer without all the dragon fire and brick walls and what not.” Harry pleaded, turning to her fully and grasping her by the shoulders as if to convey the conviction of his intent. 

“Easy there tiger, Mum’s the one who doesn’t want you to ride it, I on the other hand couldn’t care less.” She flippantly responded as she ducked away from Harry and towards the kettle, “besides, she doesn’t want you to go on the bike because she thinks you could die. Honestly, I think that an idiot who’s almost died a million times at the hands of a man with no nose can handle a bike.” She finished while lazily stirring sugar into her tea.

“Thanks Gin,” Harry beamed at her. 

“Mate, it would be kind of funny if the saviour of the wizarding world died because he fell out of the sky, think of the irony. Thinking about it, I don’t know why Voldemort just threw you out the window or something when you were a baby, bloody dark lords and their need to be overly dramatic.” Ron chuckled, Harry flipped him off yet again and Ginny just laughed into her tea.

“So Harry, who was the lucky guy you were canoodling with last night?” Ginny wiggled her eyebrows questioningly over her teacup. 

“That’s for me to know and you to now know, Gin. Actually it’s for both of us to not know, I can’t remember his name, was a great kisser though. Alas, we shall never meet again” Harry sighed over his own cup.

Ron glanced between them in disbelief, “How are you two so casual about this, I mean Gin you should be freaking out that your ex-boyfriend is gay!”

“Ron, I’m the one that told him he was gay,” Ginny smiled over her cup, ”it would be a little hypocritical of me to do that, don’t you think?” 

Harry just shrugged at him, “I find it best to listen to her and Hermione about these things, more often than not, they’re right.” He nodded to Ginny, who rewarded him with a bright smile. 

At that moment, George waltzed in, wearing a flaming red dragonhide jacket that clashed like hell with his hair. “Good Morrow beautiful people; well mostly beautiful,” correcting himself after a pointed look in Ron’s direction, “I’ve found myself to be free until lunch, so which one of you would like to be in the presence of Witch Weekly’s No.1 Young Entrepreneur?” 

Harry found himself groaning with present company, they had heard all too much about ‘Witch Weekly’s No.1 Young Entrepreneur’.

“Carry on like that, Georgie, and I think you’ll be able to give Perce a run for his money as the Humongous Bighead.” Ginny piped up from her perch on the counter and hastened to cackle in a way that only a sister could, while Ron and Harry sniggered. 

“You forget that it was I myself who rewarded the title and therefore cannot be the one to carry it.” George sighed deeply and sat on down on at the table. “The offer stands though, Clarisse is looking after the shop for the morning, what are your plans for the day?”   
Clarisse was a young woman that George had recruited for the shop, she seemed to be a few years out of Hogwarts, Harry hadn’t paid her too much attention. 

“Gin and I are supposed to fix the shed and Harry’s going to be visiting Teddy on his death trap.” Ron told him. 

George stood up abruptly and thrust an arm out towards Harry, “Harry my boy, it seems you have won! Off we go to Andy’s house!”

“Uh, can we eat something first? I’m kind of starving.” Harry responded and moved towards the cooker. 

“Ah yes, the hard life of someone that goes to clubs late at night.” George smirked, “make me something too will you? I’ll be back in a tick, need to owl Gringotts with an update.”

Ginny moved off the counter top and walked to the stairs, “Don’t worry about making anything for me, I’m meeting Luna in a bit.” She had a fond expression on her face, “She’s going to show me the benefits of walking barefoot through a field of daisies.”

Harry smiled at the thought, it was nice to think that some things couldn’t be changed by even the most awful circumstances. 

Ron turned on him and Harry knew instantly what was about to come. 

“How much did you sleep last night?” 

“Few hours.” 

“Nightmares?” 

“Only for the first part of the night.” 

“Hmm, are you taking the potion that Mione told you to?” 

“Every night, without fail.” 

“You know we do this because we care mate, right?” Ron looked at him with concern clearly showing in his eyes. 

“Of course I do, it’s just hard. I don’t know, mate. It feels like it all should stop, you know? But there's so much collateral damage, it feels like it’ll never stop.” Harry sighed while he absently traced the rings of aged wood on the table. 

“Harry, it will. It’ll just take some-” 

“-time, yeah, yeah.”

“Hermione still doesn’t approve of your ‘escapism.’”

“Last I checked, it was called ‘going out and having fun in the muggle world because the wizarding world expects me to be some sort of superhero’.” Harry countered. 

Ron put his palms up defensively, “Don’t curse the owl, I was merely telling you her thoughts. I think this going out, getting sloshed and making out with boys is good for you. You’re finally sleeping, even if it is for a few hours, it's a start. Maybe a distraction is just what you need to start to move on, look at George.” He added wisely and smiled at Harry with such genuine care in his eyes that he was reminded exactly why Ron was his best friend. 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, savouring it, listening to the birds outside and someone upstairs, probably Ginny, singing loudly about some sort of hippogriff dance.

“Do you still want to move to Grimmauld Place? Hermione thought that it was just an idea, but I know that you’re serious. Come on Harry, you know we don’t think you’re intruding or anything by staying here and besides, Sirius hated that house, it was always so gloomy.” He finished with a shudder and glanced over to Harry, who looked up at him and stopped tracing circles on the table. 

“You know why I want to go Ron, it's closer to Teddy,” Ron was about to interject, but Harry waved him off, “yes, yes I know, apparating. But still, I want to look after him, you know, be to him what Sirius would have been to me. And yeah I know Sirius was miserable there, but it's also a part of his history and if he hated it that much he would have burned it down, not left it to me. You know that I want to do it up and get rid of everything dangerous so that Teddy can come over too and learn more about his family.” 

“Andromeda did say that she found a load of Remus’ old stuff at his and Tonks’ house.” Ron sighed wearily. 

Harry took this as his mates approval and he ran with it, “Exactly! I can do up the house and move that stuff in, keep it for Teddy when he’s older! Teddy can have his own room and maybe I’ll call Kreacher back to help me. Also, no offence mate, but I can’t sleep in Bill’s room forever.” 

Harry had already thought of all the changes he wanted to make, he wanted to turn Grimmauld Place into a home. 

“Well mate,” Ron said as he got up to make some breakfast, “you’ve got that manic glint in your eye that you only get when you’re completely obsessed with something, so not even Hermione’s going to able to stop you. And I guess I’ll help you tell Mum, we’ll pull Hermione over too, she can’t refuse us then and you’re of age, plus there aren’t any noseless bastards wandering around, so we should be just alright.” He smiled at Harry and turned around to drop some sausages into a hot pan. 

Hopefully, it’ll turn out alright, Harry thought to himself, as he got up to help Ron make some breakfast.


	2. Tiger Haired Tyke

The bike gently touched down onto the road and Harry turned it into the driveway of a small house with a bright yellow postbox with ‘Andy and Teddy’ written on the side. Smiling as he stopped in the driveway, Harry turned the bike off and kicked the stand down. 

He gently patted the arms that had attached themselves to his waist, “We’re here George. If you could just loosen the death grip and let me breathe, that would be bloody fantastic.”

George lowered his legs and let go, jumping off almost instantly and recoiling from the bike in a way that made Harry chuckle. 

“Mum was right,” he grimaced, “that thing is a motherfucking death trap.” He pointed a shaky finger at the bike and his face was held in a grimace that looked as if he had just eaten a puking pastille. 

Harry frowned mockingly, “It wasn’t that bad, I mean we could’ve gone lower to avoid the geese but where’s the fun in that?” 

George flipped him off, “Yeah because doing a loop the loop around a flock of fucking geese is the best way to avoid them.” He quipped sarcastically.

Harry hadn’t ridden the bike in so long and it was like being with an old friend. He always thought that Sirius would be looking at him from wherever he was, probably thumping James on the back while Lily hit him with something for leaving such a dangerous bequest for a child. 

Harry had started to learn how to ride the bike about a month ago, when he had started to need something to do other than just sit around. He had convinced Arthur to let him ride it, and it was easy enough with Hermione's help, as she she had clutched a handful of books on riding a motorcycle all throughout the process.

Up until now, only Ron had sat on the bike with him and he had loved the rush as much as Harry had. It was only slightly different than a broom and as Ginny had pointed out, it made him look much more macho. 

“I don’t see why you fuss so much, George,” Harry started as they walked towards the sunshine yellow front door, “it’s not so different from riding a broom.” 

“It’s completely different!” The red haired man squawked in protest, “for one, there's a lot more bloody control. I seriously think that you might have a death wish, mate. Why else would you get on that bloody bike?” He said the last part with so much sincerity, Harry didn’t whether to laugh or to hug the man. 

They approached the yellow door and knocked on it, it opened a moment later to reveal a woman with a lined face, dark brown hair that was streaked with silver and bright eyes. 

“Andy!” Harry hugged her and stepped into the house, “I like the yellow postbox, nice way to fit into the muggle neighbourhood.”

“One has to imitate their surroundings in order to fit in perfectly,” she said with practiced grace, “besides, the muggles can’t possibly deliver the bills by owl.” She smiled as she turned to embrace George and welcome him too.

Andromeda Tonks had moved into a small house in a small sleepy muggle neighbourhood following the war. She had needed the fresh start and couldn’t bear to raise her grandson, Teddy Lupin, in a house that had been haunted by the ghosts of her past.   
Harry had helped her look for a house and they had finally decided on a small cul-de-sac which was a brisk walk from Grimmauld Place.

Harry had started dreaming of fixing up Grimmauld Place ever since that time, he wanted to be involved as much as he could in bringing Teddy up. 

The house was small and comfortable, with a large backyard that Harry already had plans to enchant to enlarge when Teddy got old enough to fly on a broom. It had three small bedrooms upstairs, one for Andromeda, one for Teddy and one for a guest, which had so far been Harry. Downstairs, there was a small entryway which lead them from the front door to an open plan kitchen and sitting room, with large doors to the spacious back yard. 

“Teddy’s been sleeping for approximately an hour now. I imagine he’ll wake soon to demand food and affection. There’s not much a two month old baby can do.” Andromeda added as she walked into the sitting room, and sat on the large leather couch, gesturing for them to do also.

“I’ve almost unpacked all of the boxes, there’s quite a few over there that are Remus’, which I’ve left for you.” She smiled gently at Harry and pointed over to a small pile of shrunk boxes on the floor. Harry glanced over and nodded back at the older woman. 

“Would you like some tea?” She asked, “I can get Dipsy to lay out a light brunch, if you would like.” 

“We’ve already eaten a large breakfast, Andy. Thank you though.” George replied. “Did you need any help with anything in the house?” He asked in return. 

“Absolutely nothing at the present moment.” Andy smiled “But I’ll be sure to floo the Burrow if the need arises.”

“Speaking of the floo, I noticed that you were at the front door. Did you apparate? You know it’s a muggle neighbourhood.” She said lightly, but her words weren’t without worry. 

Harry was about to reply, but George cut in, “We came here on that death trap of a motorcycle that Harry so loves.” He scoffed. 

Andy shot him a pained look, “Harry please tell me you didn’t fly a motorcycle into a muggle neighborhood!” The exasperation was clear in her voice, so was the worry. Harry felt himself heat up and coyly looked away like a small kid being chided, George just sniggered, clearly seeing it as payback for the goose incident. 

“Arthur helped me modify it so that whenever I fly it, it has a disillusionment charm activated on it.” He said, finally gathering the courage to look up. “And he’s put in a lot of protection charms at Molly’s request! Cushioning charms and things like that.” He hoped it would be enough to console the concerned woman. 

Andy considered him with concern in her brown eyes, “If you so insist, Harry. I can only tell you to be twice as careful. You are awfully inclined to getting yourself into trouble.” She smiled gently at Harry, the way a grandmother would. 

Just then, the soft cry of a baby filled the room. Andromeda looked up towards the stairs and sighed, “Just like his mother, she didn’t like sleeping either.”

“Can we come up too?” George was standing up, the excitement of seeing Baby Teddy was clear in his eyes. 

Andy waved them behind her as she walked towards the staircase. “Of course you may come. Although I must inform you that he can begin to sound like a newborn mandrake when you’re nearer.” 

Harry shuddered inwardly. No baby could be as bad as a mandrake, he thought. Teddy’s wailing intensified, filling the whole house. Then again, thought Harry, what would he know about babies.

They moved up the wooden staircase, Harry noticed that Andy had put up many photos in the hallway. Ted and Tonks, Nymphadora, harry thought, were in almost every picture. There were a few that had Andy herself and even less with a worn looking Remus in them.   
Towards the top of the staircase, the photographs were dominated by a chubby pink baby with hair that seemed to change colour in each photograph. 

They turned into the first doorway in the hall and walked into a small pale yellow room with a cot under the window. There was a small chest of drawers and a changing table in the room, along with an armchair that Harry had fallen asleep, while rocking Teddy, more than once. 

It seemed as though Teddy had realised that his siren song had drawn everyone near, for he had stopped crying and was trying to look around with mild interest. 

Andy picked him up and cradled him in her arms, softly cooing at him and stroking his cheek. The first time that Harry had held Teddy, he had felt a surge of protectiveness and responsibility for the small bundle in his arms. Harry had softly spoken to Teddy that day, telling him that even though Teddy was in the same heartbreaking circumstances that he had been, his future would be nothing like Harry’s past.

Teddy twisted his head and looked around at the other two admirers he had called to him and after gazing at them for a moment, his bright turquoise hair turned into an odd mash of ginger and black.

“He hasn’t done that before!” Harry laughed along with George as he let out a hearty guffaw. Andromeda looked down and started laughing herself. 

She handed him to George and moved to the drawers, “Let me just get the camera before he changes it back. This is the first time that he’s managed to pull off such a ridiculous combination. Move into the frame Harry.” She directed him as she raised the camera to her eye. 

Harry moved to stand next to George, who was looking down at little Teddy and cooing at him with a fond expression on his face. He shifted Teddy and held him in between himself and Harry and smiled at Andy

“On three,” Andy counted off, “One, two, thr-” at the moment Teddy decided he needed to pass wind, rather loudly. Harry glanced down at a smiling Teddy and up to George's face in time to see it transform from a blissful smile at the little tiger-haired-tyke to a look of pure shock and horror. 

Andy emerged from behind the camera, laughing almost as loudly as Harry, who didn’t know how long it had been since laughing as openly as now. 

George grumbled and shook his head fondly at the small boy and lifted him higher as to face him, “You sir, have no respect for personal space.” He started to chuckle too and it turned into a full blown laugh. 

In between the laugh, they heard a small gurgle and all looked down to Teddy, who was smiled a toothless grin while making the cutest sounds Harry had ever heard. 

Andromeda gasped, “Oh my, this is his first proper laugh! Stay there George, I’ll take another photo.” She moved back and took another photo, when she lowered the camera, Harry saw that her eyes were glistening. 

George must have noticed too, he had silently held Teddy out to her, “Let me just print those photos for you.” He gestured to the camera and took it from Andy as she took Teddy. 

The two men moved towards the chest of drawers, letting the Andromeda spend a moment with her grandson. George was tapping his wand on the camera in several places, after a small click sounded, the slot at the bottom of the camera expelled two photographs into his hand. Truly, Harry thought, there was no end to the wonders of magic. 

George placed the camera back on the drawers and looked down at the photos, smiling at both and angled them towards Harry so he could see too. 

The first one showed George and Harry smiling while standing with tiger Teddy in between them, their photograph selfs then reenacted the scene of Teddy’s little wind incident and perfectly copied the expressions that had been on the faces of their real counterparts.

The second image showed all three of them laughing, Teddy smiling the widest with his little toothless grin.

Harry turned, “Andy can we duplicate these?” He asked and held the photos up as she turned around, Teddy peered curiously at him from his place in her cradled arms. 

She smiled warmly, “Of course you can! I would imagine Molly will like one for her mantle too.” 

“Wait till the others see it, they’ll be right jealous that they didn’t get to witness a monumental moment of our little Teddy’s babyhood.” Fred grinned as he accepted the photos Harry had held out and started to cast a Gemino charm, adding extra flourishes with his wand that Harry guessed were for preservation and whatnot. 

Harry picked up his copies of the photos that George held out to him and slipped his own into his jacket pocket carefully, Harry followed suit and was sure to not bend them. He had a photo album back at the Burrow which was mainly photos of Teddy in various stages of adorableness. 

“Leave the originals on the drawers, I’ll put them in the album later.” Andy said as she moved towards the door, “Come on now, he’s getting hungry and will probably like some time in the sun.” 

George and Harry followed her out of the room and down into the lounge where Dipsy had brought out some baby bottles on a tray. As Harry sat down, Andy turned and handed Teddy to him with a smile, she knew that he loved the boy as much as she did. 

Harry looked down at the small child in his arms, smiling as he did so. He picked up a bottle off the table and let Teddy suck from it. His hair had changed back to a bright turquoise shade now, Andromeda had told Harry that it was what he usually reverted back to after changing colours. 

He had just noticed that George and Andy had been holding a conversation in hushed tones, so as to not disrupt Harry and his godson. They both looked up and smiled back when they saw Harry was smiling at them. 

“George tells me that you’ve been thinking of moving into Grimmauld Place, is this true Harry?” Andromeda asked. Harry peered at George with annoyance, who of course just grinned cheekily, of course he had bloody well listened when He and Ron had been talking in the kitchen. 

“Yeah,” he answered, “I think it’ll be good for me you know, having something to do. I want to do it up, make it less depressing and dreary.” He smiled wryly and continued, “I want to be closer to you and Teddy too, I want to be here to raise Teddy, he’s very important to me.” He finished with a smile cast down to the small boy in his arms whose eyes had been looking up him in wonder. 

Andy thought to herself for a moment and nodded in a thoughtful way, “It seems that you’re of age so you should know what's best for you,” George snorted at that but she continued, “I also have learned by now that you’re as stubborn as a goat,” George snorted yet again and Harry resisted the urge to flip him off. Andy kept talking over their antics, “And it certainly won’t do well for me to try and talk you out of it, so I might as well support you in it. Have you talked to Molly and Arthur yet?”

“Not yet,” Harry responded, feeling giddy that he had someone else on his side, “I was going to tell them soon though, before they hear from anyone else. I don’t want to upset them.” 

“Of course, I only told Andy because I knew that she would take your side, Harry.” George grinned, “But I would tell the others before Ginny tells everyone else.”

Harry's head snapped towards him in shock. “She knows?! Why can’t you guys just lay off the extendable ears for once!” Harry knew that Ginny would never tell anyone without his consent, but still, he had wanted to tell her himself.

Andy sighed, “I’m sure Ginny won’t tell anyone, Harry.” She gave George a pointed look as if to tell him to lay off and George had the decency to look sheepish. 

Teddy decided that he was full then and spat the bottle out of his mouth and gurgled up at Harry. “Looks like he wants to go outside now,” Harry looked up at Andy, “Is it okay for him to?” 

She nodded, “Just be sure to pat him on the back to burp him. You can walk around with him, or there is also the bench by the rose bushes. I’ll get Dipsy to lay out some tea for when you are back.” 

“George are you coming outside with us?” Harry turned him as he stood up, shifting Teddy more securely in his hands as he did so. 

“Sorry mate, duty calls,” He turned to Andy, “Thank you very much for having me Andromeda, I’ll best be off to the shop now. Is it okay to use the floo?” George had also gotten off the couch and was moving towards the floo. 

“Powders on the mantle,” she smiled “It was no bother. I rather enjoy having company around.” She looked at Harry as George stepped into the bright green flames of the floo, “Is there anything that you would prefer to eat? I can have Dipsy prepare it for you.” 

Harry shook his head “I’m okay with anything, thanks.” He moved towards the large doors leading outside and waved a free hand to unlock and open it. There was a sharp intake of breath from Andy and he turned sharply, arms tightening around Teddy protectively. 

Andy shook her head at Harry, “There's nothing wrong! I was merely surprised at your wandless magic. It’s not often that there are wizards or witches powerful enough to do it in such a casual manner.” She had a slight look of awe on her face and Harry felt his cheeks redden. He couldn’t find himself to look at her, so he looked down at Teddy, who was looking around indifferently. 

“Don’t be ashamed of it Harry,” she said gently, “I know you think it adds another layer of dissimilarity between you and everyone else, but you’ve always been an exceptional young man. I know you’ll grow to do more greatness in your life than most could wish for.” Harry nodded, feeling a certain comfort in Andy’s words.

“We’ll be outside.” He smiled, moving towards the open door, the slight breeze enticing him.


End file.
